


How to Date Rimi

by p4rad0x



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Romance, Side KasuAri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rad0x/pseuds/p4rad0x
Summary: It has been two months since Tae had confessed to Rimi after the summer fireworks festival, and yet they haven't done anything different from back when they were still friends. How will Tae handle her desires to get closer to Rimi?
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 24





	1. How to Hold Hands with Rimi

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to mrpickles2000 for helping find my dumb mistakes in my writing <3

“O-Tae? Is everything alright?” Saaya asked as Tae walked through the glass door of Yamabuki Bakery with an empty expression on her face.

“It’s Rimi.”

“Rimi-rin? Did something happen between the two of you that we don’t know about?” Ever since Rimi and Tae officially started dating after the fireworks festival in late August the two of them had been inseparable during practice, so Tae acting like this came as a shock to Saaya.

Tae sighed as she walked over to where Saaya was standing on the other side of the counter. “It’s more like nothing has happened. We’re just doing the same things that we did as friends before we started dating.” Tae looked at Saaya with pleading eyes, showing a vulnerable side of her that Saaya had never seen before. Saaya gave her friend a reassuring smile as she gently placed a hand on Tae’s right shoulder.

“It’s nothing to worry about. In fact, Kasumi came to me asking the same thing when she and Arisa started dating.”

“Really?” Out of all the people that Tae would have expected to have problems with romance, Kasumi was at the bottom of the list.

“Kasumi was already so affectionate with Arisa before they started dating that she didn’t really know how act towards her when they officially began dating.”

“Did everything work out for them?”

“Well they’re still dating, aren’t they?” Saaya winked at Tae and flashed her a sly smile as she removed her hand from Tae’s shoulder. “Anyways, you didn’t come here to listen to me talk about the two of them. You came here because you needed help with your relationship.” Tae took a step back from the counter as Saaya leaned in closer, a radiant smile gleaming across her face. “So, what have you done so far?”

“Well, she’s come over to my house a few times to hang out. We talk about the band, school, my rabbits, choco cornets,... but there isn’t really anything that we do differently since we started dating.”

“Have you tried holding hands with her?” Saaya suggested, thinking back on the advice that she had given Kasumi in the past. Rimi and Tae hadn’t held hands since they'd started dating, so Tae thought back on all the times that she had held hands with Rimi when they were friends. After seconds of careful consideration, Tae knew what she had to do.

“I should buy fireworks.”

Saaya swiftly brought her hand to meet her forehead, silently cursing herself for expecting more from Tae. “You know you don’t need there to be fireworks to hold someone’s hand, right?”

“But Rimi liked it when I held her hand at the fireworks festival...”

Saaya gently nodded her head. “She did, but you don’t need to have a special event just to hold her hand. Like, why don’t you try holding her hand when you guys walk to practice together after school?”

“After school?”

“Mhm, why don’t you try asking her if you can hold hands tomorrow before practice?” 

Tae took out her phone and quickly typed something before sliding it back into her bag. “Thanks, Saaya! I can see why Kasumi calls you the band mom!” Tae gives Saaya a thumbs up before leaving Yamabuki Bakery with a smile on her face. Once the door closes behind her, Saaya let out a chuckle that she had been holding in for the past minute as soon as Tae left.

“Band mom? Oh, Kasumi…”

* * *

The following day, Tae rushed out of her classroom once the school day had ended and headed towards the school gates to meet Rimi, just like any other day. “O-Tae-chan!” Rimi exclaimed as she saw Tae rushing towards her. For reasons unknown to Tae, Rimi always made it to their meeting spot before she did, almost as if she had teleported out of the classroom. Tae took a moment to catch her breath before even saying a word to Rimi as running with a guitar on her back wasn’t the easiest thing to do.

“Ready?” Tae said once she was able to breathe normally again. Rimi nodded her head and smiled up at her girlfriend as they started walking in the direction of Arisa’s house. Tae was only able to take a few steps before a muffled sound started coming out of her bag. Tae stopped and took it out of her bag, taking a quick glance at the notification before dropping it back in the bag’s front pocket.

“Was it about practice today?” Rimi asked.

“Oh, it was just a reminder that I set for myself to hold your hand on the way to practice today.” Tae stated bluntly as a slight blush crept up Rimi’s face. Tae held a hand out to Rimi, who gently took it, interlocking their fingers together. While Tae’s hand was rough, Rimi’s hand was soft and smooth, fitting her gentle appearance. The two girls smiled at each other as they continued walking hand in hand to Arisa’s house.


	2. How to Have Practice with Rimi

Holding hands while walking down the stairs leading to Arisa’s basement was harder than Tae had expected. If it wasn’t for the bass that Rimi was carrying on her back, she would have been tempted to pick her up and carry her down in her arms bridal style, but Tae settled for awkwardly holding hands with Rimi. The stairs weren’t wide enough for them to walk side by side so Tae walked in front of Rimi, reaching her arm out behind her for Rimi to hold as they walked down the stairs together. 

After the pair managed to walk down the stairs without tripping over each other, Tae looked over at the couch and saw that Arisa and Saaya had already arrived before them. Saaya shot Tae an exaggerated thumbs up and Tae responded with a thumbs up of her own as a proud smile formed across her lips. 

While Saaya and Tae were acting like dorks, Rimi noticed that Arisa wasn’t acting like her usual self. She hadn’t said a single word since they had arrived, and she had a blank expression on her face as she stared at Rimi and Tae’s intertwined fingers. “Arisa-chan?” Rimi spoke softly, trying her best to avoid startling Arisa, but was proved ineffective by the surprised expression on Arisa’s face as she snapped out of her trance. 

“Whaa?! Rimi?”

“Are you doing okay, Arisa-chan? You’ve been looking a bit gloomy today, did something happen at school?”

Arisa let out a sigh before moving her legs up to the couch and hugging them tight into her chest. “It’s Kasumi…” The playful atmosphere between Tae and Saaya suddenly turned serious as their smiles quickly faded away. 

“Did you two get in a fight?” Saaya asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she reassuringly placed a hand on Arisa’s shoulder. Kasumi and Arisa started dating after their performance at live house SPACE around 4 months ago, and they had never had any hardships in their relationship, so Arisa feeling this sad because of something Kasumi-related was definitely concerning. 

“It’s nothing like that, it’s just…” Arisa turned her head to look at Saya, then Rimi and Tae, and then back at the floor. “Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“We’re your friends, Arisa. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hold back from telling us about how you feel because you think that we might laugh at you, because I promise I’ll always listen to anything you want to say.” Arisa looked up at Saaya, who had a gentle smile across her lips. 

“Kasumi had to stay after school to retake a math test that she didn’t do too well on, and it’s the first time that we haven’t been able to walk to practice together since we started dating.” Arisa sighed as she turned her head to look back down at the floor in an attempt to hide her reddened cheeks. “I miss her. I miss her a lot. I know that I saw her this morning but I still miss walking home with her, and how she throws herself at me the moment I see her at the school gate, how she clings to my arm the entire time we’re walking…” 

Saaya moved her hand down to Arisa’s back and gently started rubbing it, something that her mom used to do whenever she was feeling sad. “I’m sure Kasumi feels the same way, Arisa. I’m sure that-”

Almost as if on cue, a certain brown haired girl ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and carefully took the guitar case off of her back and learned it against the wall. “Arisa!” She exclaimed while rushing over to her girlfriend, who was back to sitting with her feet on the floor and a sparkle in her eyes. Not wanting to be in the way, Saaya quickly retreated to the opposite end of the couch right as Kasumi climbed on top of Arisa’s lap and wrapped her arms around her. Arisa wrapped her arms around Kasumi in response and gently stroked her hair.

“I’m sorry, Arisa! I promise I’ll study more so this never happens again!” Kasumi said while sobbing into Arisa’s shoulder, leaving a large wet spot from her tears. Arisa leaned in and whispered something in Kasumi’s ear that got her to stop crying almost immediately. “Really? You’d really do that for me?” Kasumi leaned back and sat upright in Arisa’s lap with her arms now wrapped around Arisa’s neck. The blonde simply nodded in response, too flustered to say anything out loud for other people to hear. Kasumi’s eyes lit up with sparkles as she pulled Arisa in close and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

While Saaya didn’t pay too much attention to the two of them in an attempt to give them some privacy, Tae couldn’t take her eyes off of the couple hugging on the couch. She couldn’t quite explain it, but watching Kasumi and Arisa pull each other in close made her heart beat a little faster. Subconsciously, she gave Rimi’s hand a gentle squeeze as her thoughts drifted to her girlfriend, and how she wanted to do that with her. Although, Rimi would have to be the one sitting in Tae’s lap, since it probably wouldn't be comfortable for Tae to sit on her. Tae started to fantasize about how it would happen, Rimi sitting in her lap as she pulled her in close, their faces only inches apart. Rimi would gently close her eyes as Tae leaned in and... 

“O-Tae-chan?” Tae blinked twice as she was taken out of her fantasy by Rimi’s voice. She quickly glanced around the room and saw that Kasumi, Arisa, and Saaya were all getting ready for practice. “Are you alright? It seemed like you were thinking about something.” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking about this sweater I wanted to buy for Oddie.” Tae didn’t like having to lie to Rimi, and what she said was partially true as she did see a cute sweater that she wanted to buy for Oddie earlier in the day, but she knew that if she told Rimi what she was really thinking about, Rimi wouldn’t be able to think straight for the rest of practice.

Luckily for Tae, Rimi didn’t see through her facade and simply laughed it off. “That’s really sweet of you, O-Tae-chan.” Rimi started to take her bass case off so she could start getting ready for practice, but doing that while still holding hands proved to be a difficult task. “O-Tae-chan? Could you let go of my hand?” Tae quickly released Rimi’s hand and took a step back.

“Do you not want to hold hands anymore?” Tae asked with a slight frown on her face, feeling a bit hurt by what Rimi said. 

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Rimi said in a panic once she realized how Tae interpreted what she had said. “I like holding hands with you, it just would be hard for us to play when we can only use one hand.”

“Ah. I guess that would be pretty hard to do.” Tae’s expression returned to normal as she took her guitar out of its case and started to tune it. Rimi looked relieved that Tae was no longer upset, and she took her bass out as well. While Tae was getting her guitar ready for their practice session, her mind drifted back to Rimi, and how she wanted to hug her like how Kasumi hugs Arisa. _I’ll have to ask Kasumi about that later once practice is over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rimi wouldn’t be able to think straight for the rest of practice." haha like she ever thinks straight


	3. How to Hug Rimi

Despite Tae’s best efforts to stay focused during practice, her mind kept on drifting back to Rimi. She was so deep in thought about her girlfriend that she didn’t notice that the rest of the band had stopped playing, and that they were all staring at her as she mindlessly went through the motions of playing her guitar. “O-Tae?” Saaya waved a hand in front of her face, but to no avail as Tae kept on playing. Only after Arisa turned off Tae’s guitar amp did she notice that everyone had stopped playing.

“What’s up?” Tae asked as she looked around the room, confused as to why everyone was staring at her. “Did I mess something up?”

“I think we should take a little break.” Saaya declared, glancing to each of the other members of the band who silently nodded in agreement. While Kasumi and Rimi went to put their instruments up on the guitar rack that Marina had generously donated to them, Saaya hung back to talk with Tae. “Is everything alright? You seemed a bit out of it the entire practice.”

“I think I just need some fresh air.” Tae said as she walked over to the guitar rack where Kasumi and Rimi were still standing. She put her guitar away next to Rimi’s bass, and as she walked over to the stairs she grabbed a hold of Kasumi's sleeve, taking her with her. Kasumi did little to protest and simply waved at Arisa as she followed Tae up the stairs. 

“O-Tae! You better give my girlfriend back!” Arisa shouted at Tae as she neared the top of the stairs. Tae heard Arisa’s plea, but she chose to ignore it because she needed Kasumi’s expertise on hugging girls to help her out with her situation with Rimi. 

Once the two girls were upstairs, Tae sat down on the floor with her back against the wall opposite of the stairs. She looked up at Kasumi, who seemed to be confused as to why Tae dragged her up here. “Kasumi, how tall is Arisa?”

“One hundred and fifty-two centimeters!” Kasumi stated proudly with her hands on her hips and a smug grin on her face.

_ This could work…  _ Tae thought as she tried to remember what Saaya wrote down when she was taking everyone’s measurements for their live show back in October.  _ Rimi is one hundred and fifty centimeters tall if I remembered that right, so Arisa is only two centimeters taller than her…  _ “Could you teach me how to hug Arisa?”

“Arisa?!” Kasumi questioned if she correctly heard what Tae just asked of her. “Why Arisa? Why don’t you want to hug Rimi...? “ After thinking about it for a few seconds, it all made sense to her. Arisa and Rimi were the shortest girls in Poppin’Party, and if Tae was nervous about hugging Rimi, then Arisa would be the perfect girl for her to practice her hugging skills! Kasumi, however, noticed one potential fatal flaw in Tae’s plan. “O-Tae, you want to learn how to hug Arisa because she’s just a bit taller than Rimi-rin, right?” Tae nodded her head eagerly, thankful that she didn’t have to explain her entire plan to Kasumi. “I don’t think that’s going to work as well as you hoped, mostly because of her…” Tae leaned in closer to Kasumi, whose face was turning a light shade of pink as her gaze darted to the floor in embarrassment. “You know… Her boobs.” Kasumi said in an unusually quiet tone of voice as her face turned a darker shade of red.

“Her boobs? What do Arisa’s boobs have to do with this?” 

“Well… They’re, umm, b-big…” Kasumi stuttered out as she kept on staring down at the floor, unable to look at Tae. “And Rimi-rin’s are kinda small… I don’t think that hugging Arisa will be the same as hugging Rimi-rin.” Tae let out a sigh of defeat as her entire plan just got thrown out the window. “Ah, but don’t worry, O-Tae! I know someone who would be even better than Arisa to practice your hugs on!”

Tae perked up immediately upon hearing what Kasumi had said. “Really?!” Kasumi nodded her head as her deep blush started to fade away. Tae’s mind started to go through all the different possibilities of who Kasumi was talking about.  _ Hagumi is around the same height as Arisa, so maybe it’s her? Hagumi is also the type of person who likes hugs, whereas Arisa might get embarrassed by that sort of situation. I wonder who Kasumi is thinking about...  _

\---

“I can’t believe you managed to talk me into this, Kasumi.” Asuka crossed her arms and pouted at Kasumi, who was sitting on the edge of her bed while staring at her phone. After practice had ended, Tae walked with Kasumi to her house where she was promptly taken upstairs to her room, where Asuka was waiting for the two of them to arrive. Kasumi had promised her bread from Yamabuki Bakery, which she had forgotten to get on the way home from practice. After Kasumi begged her to stay and help out, Asuka reluctantly agreed on the condition that Kasumi would do all of her chores for the rest of the week, which Kasumi had agreed to. 

“Also, why is O-Tae standing on your math textbook?” Asuka asked as Tae stepped up onto the textbook placed in front of Asuka, adding a few more centimeters to the height difference between the two girls. 

“You’re not as short as Rimi-rin, so I needed a way for O-Tae to be able to be even taller since I can’t make you any shorter, Aa-chan!” Kasumi beamed up at her sister, who was mentally preparing for whatever Kasumi had planned to do. “Ah, I found it!” Kasumi stuck out her arm to show Tae what was on her phone.

“How to hug a girl who is shorter than you.” Tae read the title of the website that was displayed on Kasumi’s phone. “Is this really going to work?”

“It won’t hurt to try!” Kasumi said in an upbeat tone as she brought her phone back to rest in her lap. “So, step one is to get close to the girl you are going to hug.” Kasumi looked up from her phone, and saw that Tae and Asuka were already pretty close to each other. The two girls looked over at Kasumi for approval, and she responded by giving them a thumbs up before looking back down at her phone. “Step two is... “ Kasumi glanced up from her phone and saw that Tae had already wrapped her arms around Asuka in a gentle embrace. “There you go, O-Tae! You’re a natural at this!” 

After a few seconds passed, Asuka spoke up. “O-Tae, you can let go of me now.” Tae did as she was asked and let go of Asuka, dropping her arms to her side as she took a step back off of Kasumi’s textbook. “That was… actually pretty nice. I’m sure that Rimi will like your hugs.” There was a hint of a smile across Asuka’s lips as she spoke softly to Tae, who looked like she was about to cry tears of joy. 

When Tae left Kasumi’s house later that day, she could hardly contain her excitement for tomorrow. After school, she was going to give Rimi what Tae hoped would be the best hug she had ever gotten.

\---

The following day went by like any other, with the exception of Tae’s heart threatening to burst out of her chest whenever she was with Rimi. She couldn’t get the thought of hugging her out of her mind the entire day, and when the school day ended, she nearly sprinted out of the classroom, heading towards the school gates where she met up with Rimi every day. Tae spotted Rimi already waiting by the gate when she was putting her outdoor shoes on, and it took every fiber of her being to resist the urge to run over to her as fast as her legs would take her. Instead, Tae calmly walked over to Rimi, who was waving at her with a cheerful look on her face.

There was no practice today, so neither of them had their guitar cases with them, making it the ideal situation for Tae to give Rimi a hug. Once Tae was close enough, she put her arms out in front of her as she walked into Rimi, wrapping her arms around her in a loving embrace. At first, Rimi didn’t know how to react to Tae suddenly hugging her, but eventually she wrapped her arms around Tae’s waist and pulled her in even closer as she nuzzled her head under Tae’s chin. After a few seconds had passed, Tae relaxed her arms and took a step back as Rimi reluctantly did the same, separating the two lovers. “Do you want to come over to my house today?” Tae asked softly as she reached for Rimi’s hand. 

Rimi nodded in response to Tae’s question and took her hand, interlocking their fingers together. “I would love that!” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
